


Street Race

by SwanFloatieKnight



Series: Camelot Crack Ficlets [3]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Established Relationship, Illegal Activities, M/M, Speed Camera, Street Racing, speeding ticket
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:00:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23733487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwanFloatieKnight/pseuds/SwanFloatieKnight
Summary: It's good news for Gwaine that the speed camera on Camelot's main road is out of order for now. He finally can use that street for his races with Leon.rating for violence against the law
Relationships: Gwaine/Leon (Merlin)
Series: Camelot Crack Ficlets [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1707016
Comments: 5
Kudos: 31





	Street Race

A/N: I posted this fic on Ao3, and on Ao3 alone. If you read this on any other website or platform, please consider that I did not consent to this.

* * *

It was 8 pm in Camelot and most law-abiding citizens were already asleep. Or at least at home minding their own business. Not so Gwaine, but the knight had never even pretended to be a law-abiding citizen. And poor Leon had simply been dragged along.

“Come on, it will be fun!” Gwaine pulled the keys for his Porsche out of his pockets and winked at Leon. “Get your horse already, mate!”

Leon looked sceptical. “But isn’t there a speed camera on the main road?”

“That’s the good news: From what I heard, Aithusa has chewed it this morning and now it’s broken. That means we can finally use the main road for races again!” Gwaine grinned. “Oh, come on, love, it will be fun!”

“Well, if you say so.” Leon still didn’t look all convinced, but with a tired sigh he got his horse. “Why again do I love you, when you always manage to talk me into criminal activities?”

Five minutes later, he was racing up the broad and empty street on his new war horse. Next to him he could hear the roaring engine of Gwaine’s Porsche, and the feeling of speed and freedom brought a grin to his lips. Right, this was probably the reason why Gwaine managed to talk him into this again and again. It was forbidden… but Leon had to admit that it was a lot of fun. Even though it was forbidden. Maybe even because it was forbidden.

The gate of the castle came into sight. Their finish line. Gwaine had a look into the rear view mirror. He couldn’t see Leon. Then he glanced out of the window and saw him on his huge black horse right next to him. Shit. He needed to win this race, or his boyfriend would never let him live this down. He changed down and accelerated, the car speeding up the ascent road towards the gate. Leon was falling behind. Gwaine grinned and sped up a little more. No way would he let Leon win this. He was so close –

Then, a light flashed. Gwaine hit the brakes. And cursed. Damn Arthur and his correctness! Where on earth did this speed camera even come from?

**Author's Note:**

> Don't do that, kids, it's forbidden for a reason. Gwaine is irresponsible. And Leon... well, he probably too.
> 
> Feel free to leave me a comment and Kudos :D


End file.
